onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Jinbe Portrait.png
Manga vs Anime This is another case of color scheme. The manga one is clearly better. 02:16, May 7, 2013 (UTC) http://img.batoto.net/comics/2012/04/20/o/read4f91d6f08a270/img000002.jpg. There's manga without the bad scan quality. 14:54, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 02:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Bumpity Bump. 06:54, May 18, 2013 (UTC) The anime has an awful angle and the manga has a terrible angle. 14:26, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Manga is higher quality then the anime in this one. 15:28, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I think the anime has smoother lines and quality. 18:18, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. 12:06, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I think the manga image that Galaxy first uploaded has a better angle than the last updated manga image. However, I think that the anime has better quality and colorization. 12:15, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Anime image is still wrong unfortunately. Jinbe's sideburns (and hair lines) are blonde, not white. 08:46, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Right.... 08:52, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Right what? Oda's colors > Toei. 08:52, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Oda's colors are inconsistent when it comes to Jinbe's hair color. Volume 56's cover showed all his non-black hair as gray. The anime version (particularly the current version) shows his whole face in nice detail, so we should use those. 19:58, July 29, 2013 (UTC) That was pre timeskip. 20:03, July 29, 2013 (UTC) lets try to pick a more frontal shot image from the time-skip. AsuraDrago 04:16, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I agree, the anime image has a better angle. 11:25, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Not really. Either way, there's a better image on the cover of Volume 65(?), so we should use that. I will always prefer canon over non-canon. 23:05, September 1, 2013 (UTC) The anime does have better quality and a good angle. Besides Vol 65 does not have have Jinbei on it. There is nothing to use if he's not there. The color of his hair stripes are not a big deal, as long as we get an image thats HQ thats all that matters. The anime provides that. AsuraDrago 00:02, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Volume 64. It was obvious that I was questioning which volume. The color of his hair stripes ARE a big deal. Oda's colors will always reign above random animator #500. The anime provides a wrong image, and I do not support it. 00:03, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah i got that shortly after making the post. Well you can't be so harsh toward the anime, its not like his skin is purple or anything edited like that, its just a minor color scheme. I was in the middle of adding this as an example and explaining my issue with the manga version you meant. It looks good but something feels off about it. it could work, or we could make a new anime image. AsuraDrago 00:10, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Look at the HQ one, http://puu.sh/4gQ3U.jpg. It's much less smudged and is very good. I won't support the anime unless it has the correct hair color. 00:12, September 2, 2013 (UTC) The one you are showing is of awful quality, lets avoid making a portrait off it. This one is an option, but the anime isnt as fuzzy as most scans are. I know you won't support it, but others have a say in it. Its a group decision here and we should come to an agreement before any final choices. Quite frankly the current maga one i just posted looks good, but i can make some more and see what the others think. AsuraDrago 00:18, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ... You're kidding right? It's NOT of awful quality. It's drawn by the author, is consistent, and has WAY more detail in it then the anime will ever have. What do you mean the one you posted looks good? It's the same one as the one I posted, except mine isn't smudged. 00:20, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Obviously Oda drew it, but the image you had the link for was not the best choice of quality. Mine was at least clear and not smudged. But thats besides the point here to argue over which manga image to use. Anytime there is an issue with manga vs anime you always take the manga side, you have to be reasonable here, there others here to talk with and opinons of others to respect. The anime is good detail, if there is one animation goof once in awhile big deal, but thats not the case here. If you are going to support the manga at least use one thats HQ, or close to it. Try not to stray off the topic to argue with me. So everyone, besides this what should we do? The anime images always have better quality and lack fuzziness, while in this case the manga has the original color for the little hair strands on jinbei and always end up low quality and kind of fuxxy/smudged. Should we make a gallery and choose from there? AsuraDrago 00:41, September 2, 2013 (UTC) It's the same manga image. YOURS is smudged. Please learn what that means! I take the manga's side because it's the original work. and deserves the respect, while Toei is a crappy company, and doesn't deserve anything. "The anime image always have better quality", yeah... no. I shouldn't have to link you to hundreds of examples where the anime is complete garbage. Manga's the better one, and NOTHING will change my mind on that. 00:46, September 2, 2013 (UTC) You see, thats what I am talking about. That negative attitude wont solve problems. Now if you would get back to the topic at hand and try not to argue with me we can get this settled. But first you can stop acting like you opinion matters above others. i'm not trying to change your mind since reasoning is beyond you, you wont give anything a chance. You have to give others respect and let them voice their opinions without getting angry over nothing. Other people matter here and your still acting like your the only one who makes the calls. Toei is an awesome company that has helped spread one piece's popularity world-wide, as it is in countless languages all over the world. They contributed to the fame the series, you cannot deny that. The manga is what started it all but is popular due to other methods. Just because you don't like the anime for any good reason does not mean we can't use them. So if your still going to complain or argue with me, just stop talking here since you aren't doing anything much at all to contribute. or you can speak in a civil manner with me and with the opinions of others we can talk this out and fix this simple issue. AsuraDrago 01:04, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Poll it. SeaTerror (talk) 01:06, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Before we poll we need to decide on what images to poll one, since the current anime image can be imporived on lets get a few different versions. and the manga image i will provide the best choice for the manga. AsuraDrago 01:14, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Deciding an image based on which artist "deserves respect" is one of the most biased things I've ever heard you say, Galaxy. I don't mean to insult you or anything, I'm just stating what I believe. This next part is for everyone involved in discussions like this here, not just Galaxy: If you can't separate the image from the artist, then you really have some bias issues to work through. 02:38, September 2, 2013 (UTC) It's not even about that one hundred percent though. I also believe that the manga image is drawn with much higher detail, which is also why I prefer it. You won't see me pushing for manga on images such as File:Gedatsu Portrait.png, or File:Satori Portrait.png, where Oda drew the images in such a way that they would not be preferable for wiki portraits. Jinbe's case is a completely different story though. 11:49, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Well some things have to be improved on, whether you agree with it or not the anime is good for a lot of things. No one ever said Oda does not deserve any credit, he made the series and made a deal with toei for the anime to which he supports. Now Lets work on gathering other possible manga/anime choices. AsuraDrago 17:45, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Oda made no such a deal. He has a contract with Jump. Anime's only good for when Oda colors characters with a side angle, or doesn't color them at all. 17:52, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Who the image was drawn by shouldn't even be considered as a reason to prefer an image. That is a true lack of bias, not just when a manga/anime version is bad. In this case, I don't think the manga version isn't very good. You've got the weird angle first of all and the presence of the hand. Then we have the image quality, which isn't very good. You can clearly see grid lines from the paper the image was printed on/scanned from, and the colors (particularly in his beard) are quite blotchy. It's also on the small side, which wouldn't be so much of a problem if it wasn't so zoomed out. I'm sure that when Oda drew the image it had none of these problems, and I would consider it more, but if this is the best quality image then the manga is inferior. The anime has an excellent neutral pose, and good art quality, it's only downside is some minor pixelation that I'm sure could be fixed with a better quality fansub/raw. 20:50, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Did you see the HQ manga one? http://puu.sh/4gQ3U.jpg. Anyways, who drew the image is important when the color scheme is so different. I don't care for the one from the color spread either, but the one from the volume cover is pretty much perfect (and I'm sure we can find an even better quality scan of the cover then what has been presented so far). 21:03, September 2, 2013 (UTC) That is not an HQ manga image. The previous one i uploaded was of better quality and the square shape of the portrait needed. In this case your bias towards the anime is as usual, not going to help solve the issue. if you are going to decide on a mangta at least use the one i earlier provided, it was clear, HQ and no scratch-smudge look to it like the previosu one. the anime does have a better angle but we can always make a new one. AsuraDrago 17:17, September 3, 2013 (UTC) The image uploaded by Sewil is almost perfect (minus some pixelation). All the other images uploaded so far suffer either from Weird Angle Position sickness, drawing faults or are too small in comparison. Unless a different image surfaces that is beyond these problems, I'll support the one from episode 554. MasterDeva (talk) 09:32, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I've just realized something. The version that Galaxy linked makes Jinbe's face seem much less wide than it actually is because of the odd angle it's at (to me it looks more like the artwork's fault though, since it's so disproportionate). And that's compared to the other manga image, not just the anime version. Also, the way his scar is drawn in that version, the left-hand part of his scar does not line up with the scar on the other side of his eye. Oda's artwork is not infallible and can still suffer from artistic errors. 13:02, September 4, 2013 (UTC) The manga image is better with the colours and the fact that the colours are more defined and higher quality than the anime image which looks washed out. But the anime one is better overall because you see all of Jinbe's face due to him looking at you straight on and the lines on his face are not as thick as the manga's giving it a cleaner look. 13:36, September 4, 2013 (UTC) So should we just keep the anime image then? if you all want i can make another anime one. AsuraDrago 16:44, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Bump. My comments on art inaccuracies from the manga version have not been addressed. 20:32, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I agree, the anime image is superior. 06:08, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Still support the manga, since I still believe it to be of much better quality, detail, and better colorization, but fix the crappy pixelation on the anime image if you want it used. 06:13, September 8, 2013 (UTC) This discussion has been going on for quite a while. Let's have a poll. 06:22, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, from what I've seen, no supporters of the anime image have access to HQ anime. So if you could be be so kind as to get a better version of the image, Galaxy, I'd really appreciate it. Then we can finally get this issue settled. And for the poll, 3 options, 1 anime and the two manga? 12:59, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good. 13:48, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Already watched the episode twice. It's not in 554. 14:38, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :Looks like the original was uploaded by Sewil from a sourceless jpg. I've asked Deva to look at the history for the jpg and find when that version was uploaded. Hopefully, that information can help us track down the source. 18:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC)